The Golden Lion
by wejkoo1
Summary: Naruto always had the potential to be a powerful being, but of what kind? How would a small change in his faith affect his world? How will a chance meeting with a powerful man change the blonds fate? Watch out those who hurt his precious friends, because the Golden Lion doesn't show mercy towards those that do.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own Naruto or Saint Seiya. They both belong to their respective owners and creators. This is my first story so helpful advice is great if you have some and and please no negative flames and If there are any spelling mistakes I apologize since English isn't my main language and I'm still learning it. And so welcome to my first fanfic I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 1: The Beginning of A Legend.

Nobody's POV:

It was a simple morning in Konoha, birds were flying over the rooftops, civilians and shinobi alike were walking down the streets while many excited and happy filled smiles were shown on their faces and most were exchanging some forms of conversations.

However…All for one that is. Sitting down on a old sling in the middle of a small park was a child. His hair golden as the sun was dirtied was dyed a brown a little and the normally happy filled ocean blue eyes were clouded with unshed tears.

He wore a dirtied old blue shirt with a red spiral in the middle of its back and dark orange shorts that was a little torn on its edges along with old blue sandals on his feet. '_Why_…'was the thought of the six year old as he sat all alone.

'_For what reason am I hated like this...Why do they call me a demon…_?'just then a small bitter smile filled his face as tears which looked like they were made of pure silver as the sun reflected of them poured down his face.

Suddenly a shadow formed in front of him and his eyes widened as he quickly jerked his head upwards and felt his breath get trapped in his throat as he saw the figure before him.

Standing at 170 cm with similar golden hair that was even more spikier than his and similar blue eyes was a young man that looked like he was in his late teens wearing a dark blue shirt that carried a golden lion at its center at the front of the shirt along with dark red pants and black pair of shoes.

And there looked like there was medical tape wrapped around his arms beginning from his knuckles to end of his biceps, however there was one detail that made Naruto really surprised was that he was carrying a giant golden box with a picture of a lion on in on his shoulders.

He was snapped out of his daze when the man began to speak "Excuse me…But can you tell me where I am?" his voice was deep and certainly male but what caught Naruto off guard completely was the hate or the lack of it. "Wha-what?" was the quiet and stuttered reply of the small child.

The man raised an eyebrow but didn't comment and just repeated his question "I asked if you can tell me where I'm located currently.

Naruto's POV:

What? Who was this guy? And why was he speaking to me when everybody avoided me like I was the plague? "Y-your in Konoha mister." I replied politely a little to polite for my tastes but however I was planning to play it safe.

And then I saw the man's other eyebrow raise in...confusion? "I see. And where is this so called Konoha located?"

Was the man's reply and then the strange daze from before hit me again as my surprise came back. He didn't even know where Konoha was? That's strange.

Everybody in the Elemental Nations knew where it was, it was of course the strongest shinobi village currently. "W-well mister its located in the center of Hi no Kuni. Which is located in the center of the Elemental Nations."

And then I could have sworn I saw the mans eyes widen a fraction before the returned to their normal size not a mili second later. "I see…And could I ask you something else? I wish to know your name." "Its Naruto sir…Uzumaki Naruto."

And then I saw the man's hand flash before my eyes and I quickly closed them and braced for what I thought was a slap or a punch but instead of pain I felt a warm feeling on my head.

I slowly began to open my eyes and saw the strange man's hand resting on my head as he began to pet me on the head. And I couldn't stop the "Why…?" that just jumped out my throat.

"Why, what?" said the strange man. "Why are you petting me?" I cursed for not being able to stop that sentence from leaving my lips. "What? Why wouldn't I pet a cute child like you? Cute…Me?

"Don't your parents do that to you when your feeling down?" And I couldn't stop the wince and the small sob that left my mouth at the question "I'm an orphan sir…I don't have any parents."

And then it was the man's turn to let out a small wince "Sorry for that…But why are you all alone here? Don't you have any other family or friends?" And then I felt a couple of tears that I couldn't contain fell down my face

"W-well there is a family of ramen chefs and my Ji-chan other then them everybody else hates me." And then the man's eyes widened and his eyebrows shoot to straight up to his hair at my answer

"What? Why would people hate you?" And then I started openly crying and sobbing towards the man. "I don't know!? Everybody on the streets glare at me when I pass by. And whisper hateful things towards me, parents ban their children from playing with me

And they sell rotten and overpriced things to me, but most just kick me out of their store's because having a demon in it is bad for business they say!" what started out as a small whisper ended as a yell as I couldn't contain my self anymore.

And then I felt a warm feeling unlike any other, and then I remembered during my story the man came closer and knelt before me, before he quickly embraced me in a soft hug

as I continued to cry on his shoulder.

And not long after I felt my self calm down and my eyes close themselves on their on as the warm feeling completely filled my being with warmth I never knew a human can give. Was this what a child felt when their fathers hugged them?

"Better…?" Was the question the man asked finally after what a couple of minutes passed by as he just stood there holding me. Unable to find my voice I just nodded my head to him and felt him release me and I almost cried out to him before I felt his hand atop of my head again as he began to pet me once more.

"Where do you live..? Let me take you there alright?" And again like before I just nodded towards the man. And I didn't know why but I just knew I could trust this men. Was it because of his warmth or something else but I didn't know. Then I told him the way to my apartment, then suddenly the air around us began to shift as the man fazed out of existence and I closed my eyes out of reflex.

"Open your eyes." came a voice and my eyes snapped open. And then I felt my mouth snap open and formed an 'O' shaped form as I began to feel strange. Because right there before me was the door of my apartment and the distance between it and the park is more then 2 kilometers and we arrived here in just a couple of second. "Amazing!" I yelled the first thing that came to my mind.

"Mister are you a shinobi?!" And just like before my question turned into a yell as my excitement and amazement blazed full at what just transpired a minute ago. And the man

began to laugh like I just said the funniest thing in the world. "A shinobi me? Hahahaha! That's funny kid" the man shook his head and continued while still chuckling lightly "No I'm not child, I'm something stronger and better then a simple shinobi."

And then my eyes widened. Better and stronger then a shinobi? How?! They where one of the strongest beings of Elemental Nations and only the samurai's of the Tetsu no Kuni could match them and here this guy claims to be better then them both?

Then I felt a cold feeling of the wooden staircase as the men let me down turned his back towards me "Well It's been nice meeting you kid but I have to go now." And then my mind froze. Leave? He was leaving already? "W-wait a minute!" I yelled without thinking and the man turned to face me "Yes?" he replied towards me "Name…what's your name mister?!" and then I saw something that made my heart race and my whole being began to feel the warmth from before "Me? My comrades call me Leo. But my real name is Aiolia. It's been a pleasure meeting you Naruto." and then just like before his existence just seemed to faze just before my eyes and his leaving was signaled by the wind before him being distorted. And then the only thing I could think of was him '_Leo…Aiolia...'_.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Right before me begin I'm just gonna say this. There will be no slash otherwise gay parings in this Fan Fic. So on with the second chapter

Chapter 2: Leaving home.

A sad sigh escaped Naruto's lips as he sat inside his apartment. _'Was that all a dream?' _was the thought of the six year old child as he began remembering the events that transpired just yesterday.

Suddenly he jerked as he heard a couple of knocks on his door, getting up quickly running towards the door he unlocked it and opened the door a little bit, just enough for him to peek an eye out to see who it was.

And then a small true smile formed on his face as he saw his Ji-chan otherwise know as the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha Sarutobi Hiruzen. And then he slammed the door open and ran towards him with an excited cry of "Ji-chan!" and then he literally threw himself head first towards the ageing Hokage. "Uuf!" gasped Hiruzen as he felt a small portion of air being beating out him from the 'headbutt' that he recived.

"Hello to you too Naruto-kun." Said Hiruzen slowly as he began to hug the small child back "Ji-chan! Ohayo!" yelled a happy and excited Naruto as the smile that grew on him literally began to glow on his face at seeing one of his most precious persons and his grandfather in all but blood.

"Guess what Ji-chan! I meet a strange man yesterday!" Exclaimed Naruto and the Sandaime froze "What?" was the quiet reply of the old man upon hearing that piece of news from his surrogate grandson. "Yea! He had hair like mine thought his was longer, but he also had the same eyes like mine!"

'_What?'_ was the thought that hit Hiruzen like a punch to the face. Quickly shuffling threw his pockets he took out a picture and showed Naruto what was on. "Was it this man?" On the picture was a man that looked like he was in his early twenties having golden spiky hair with two reaching towards his lower jaw and bright blue eyes that literally shinned wearing the classic Jonin uniform of Konoha that was made out of a blue shirt with two crimson spirals on the biceps and blue pants with a kunai holster on his right leg two blue sandals on his feet and the green chunin vest.

Blinking cutely Naruto studied the person before him before a small confused frown formed on his face "No that's not him at all Ji-chan. Other then the hair and the eyes they have nothing simmiliar." A relived sigh left the man's lips before a serious expression formed on his face._ 'Although I'm relived it's not Minato-kun…I don't know who else with those color's of hair and eye's could be. I can't be a Yamanaka since their most of them have platinum blond and that shade of blue is rare here...'_ And then he was snapped out of his thought's as Naruto continued "He was also carrying a strange giant golden box with a lion on it and said his name was Aioria! **[AN: Yes from now on his name will be his Japanese one that is Aioria.]**

Giving a smile to the boy "Lets go outside and get some ramen alright Naruto-kun?" Not long after the word ramen was out of his lips he was being pulled by a over excited Naruto as he chanted the word ramen every couple of seconds. And the Hokage couldn't but let out an amused sigh at the antics of the blond child.

And then we find our hero couple of minutes later at the small ramen restaurant named Ichiraku that is owned by the small family of Teuchi and his daughter Ayame. Teuchi is a middle aged man with graying black hair which is covered with a chef hat and has his eyes closed. While his daughter has brown hair tied in a small ponytail and eyes with a darker shade of brown.

"Hohoho aren't we hungry today, eh Naruto-kun?" Asked the ramen chef as he saw the blond child was on his fifth bowl of miso ramen. While the old Hokage sat there watching him as he ate his bowl slowly. Gulping down the brooth quickly and letting out a burp Naruto gave the chef a full blown smile "You bet I am Oji-san! I can always eat your ramen no matter what!" And the young waitress released a giggle "Mah mah…Slow down Naruto-kun the ramen is not going anywhere" making Naruto whine in mock hurt

"I know nee-chan…But it's just so good!" following that Teuchi flexed his right arm and brought his left to rest on his bicep "Well of course Ichiraku's ramen is the best in the world!" he declared loudly which resulted in scaring some of the birds on to top of the shack and making them fly away. "Excuse me." a deep voice heard and everybody turned their heads towards the entrance which resulted in several things

Firstly, the ramen that was inside of Naruto's mouth was lost all on the old Hokage's robe as he did a perfect spit-take, The old Hokage's face twisted in a disgust for a second from the ramen before the saw the figure and his eyes widened, Ayame's face began to flush bright pink at looking at what was a handsome man right before her and Teuchi just raised an eyebrow.

"Y-yes!?" squeaked Ayame and the man turned his head towards her and she felt her face heat up even more. "Could I have a large beef ramen to go please?" and with another squeaked Yes from her she all but ran to go fetch his order.

And Naruto…well he just jumped on the stool and pointed a finger right at the man's face "I-its you! Aioria-san!" now named Aioria inclined his head towards him and for a second confusion was on his face before a smile found its way on his face "Ah Naruto-san wasn't it? It's good to see you again. Is this person your Ji-chan?" and right then and there Sarutobi choose to chin in "Yes. I am Naruto-kun's grandfather in all but blood you can say. My name is Sarutobi Hiruzen." and then the man blinked and then brought his hand in front of the Sandaime's face "I see. Well my name is Aioria pleased to meet you sir." grasping the hand and giving it a good shake "The same to you as well Aioria-san."

"H-here you go sir." and then the shy and quiet voice of Ayame was heard as she made her way back carrying a bowl of ramen. Turning towards her Aioria gave her a smile that made her blush come back full force and took the bowl from her hands.

Reaching in his pockets he pulled out a small bill of ryo and left it on the counter "Thank you very much miss." He then nodded his head towards Naruto and Hiruzen "Well it was nice meeting you again Naruto-san I hope you have a good day and you as well Sarutobi-san."

And without anything else he left the shack as quickly as he came in. "Haa…"

Ayame sighed with a dreamy expression as she stared at the place Aioria occupied only seconds ago "Who was that handsome man…?" and there was a slight choking noise as

some air got trapped in Teuchi's throat before. "That was Arioria-san!" shouted an overexcited Naruto "I meet him yesterday in the park when he asked me some question!"

"Question Naruto-kin?" asked the old Hokage as his eyes narrowed a little at that bit of information. "Yes! He asked me to tell where he and what Konoha was!" he paused to adopt a confused expression before he continued "I think he is a tourist of some kind?"

'_A tourist...? at this time of year...?That can't be right and besides...he just randomly pops up at a restaurant where Naruto so happen's to be...?'_ the Hokage's body became tense and his adopted a serious expression. Placing a pile of bills on the counter the old Hokage excused himself and began walking towards the Hokage tower.

And Naruto just sat there on stool his expression reflecting his pure disbelief as he watched his grandfather just stand up and leave without saying anything to him. Turning towards the family of chefs he asked them for one thing that he knows can cheer him up…more ramen.

Arriving at his office at the tower he immediately called for his ANBU to appear.

And with a small shower of leaves the space before him was suddenly occupied with four persons. "You summoned us Hokage-sama?" the man in front of the other three said.

He along the rest of them were one knee kneeling before aging man and like the rest he was wearing grey metal gauntlets along with thin grey armor chest piece with the matching thing grey plate legs. But what made this man stand out was the grey hair that defied gravity along with the black dog mask.

The old man looked them over before nodding his head "Alright listen up. ANBU squad Alpha under the command of Inu-taicho I am assigning you a mission of the S-rank importance!" and the body's of the ANBU squad tensed at the same time. A S-rank? For a mission to be given that rank It just had to be important. "The mission is to guard one and look after one Uzumaki Naruto while also keeping an eye out for a man with golden blond hair and light blue eyes by the name of Aioria!" He finished with a yell and glared towards the squad to see if any of them had the ball's to say anything.

The eyes of the one named Inu widened behind his mask _'Guarding Naruto-kun..?'_ before they narrowed _'Don't worry sensei…I will keep your son safe!'_

"Anbu squad Alpha consisting of: Inu, Neko, Saru and Ryu accept this mission and it will be carried out to best of our abilities Hokage-sama! You can count on us." Finished Inu as his knelt his head towards the old leader, the ones behind him mirroring him before they left in another shower of leafs.

Thirty minutes later the ANBU squad Alpha were sitting on a tree watching Naruto as he sat alone somewhere in the Konoha park.

"Ahh…damn why do we get stuck guarding the demon of all things…?" the one wearing the Saru mask and suddenly he was looking right at the white eyes of the Inu mask "Never…ever…call him a demon…understand me!?" growled the taicho as he blasted the ANBU with his killing intent. To his credit the operative didn't yell in fright but he let out a wince and gulped loudly "H-hai Inu-taicho!" Inu then turned his head back towards watching the small child a smiled bitterly though it was hidden behind his mask

Later that evening we see our blond hero walking towards his home when he felt a set of hands grab him and throw him into a wall somewhere in the alley way. Letting out a cry and a wince at the pain his eyes shut closed. A couple of seconds later he opens them and then they widened in fright. Standing before him, armed with frying pans, cooking knives, old katana's , bats and many other things was a group of civilians while also a couple of shinobi armed with kunai were also present.

"W-what?" squeaked Naruto his voice rising a couple of octaves, understandable since he was currently surrounded by people with one though in their mind. To cause him absolute pain and suffering.

"Shut up demon!" Yelled one fat civilian as he smacked him on his with a wooden board drawing a sharp cry of pain and blood from the child.

"We don't care what the Hokage say's anymore!" "Yea your gonna pay for ruining our lives and killing our family's!" "I lost my husband by your hands you monster!"  
"We will avenge out beloved Yondaime!" those were the shouts Naruto heard as they all gathered around him preparing to beat the life out of him. "W-why are you doing this..?! I haven't done anything bad in my life!"

But that seemed to only add fuel to the fire that group had. "Haven't done anything bad!? You killed most of our family's and murdered our Yondaime-sama!" And then one shinobi approached him and shoved the two kunai's in each hand "AAAAAAAHHH!" blood began pouring out of them and then the same shinobi put his hand over his mouth in a attempt to muffle his screams "Oh no no no…we cant have you screaming and alerting other people here cant we demon-spawn."

Taking out a bandage out of his pouch he quickly wrapped it around his mouth. While the crowd watched this with sick satisfaction ignoring the tears coming out his eyes the continued to take turns beating the life out of him. Not long after that Naruto was only a bloody pile of flesh on the ground the only sigh of him being alive was the slight twitch his body made.

"What do you think you are doing..?" A deep voice echoed around them and the group of attackers turned around to see a tall man with hair as golden as the sun itself with his eyes closed standing before them. He was wearing a black tank top with red wrappings around his knuckles and sky blue pants and green shoes.

With the sudden appearance of the character the group was stunned a little before the quickly regained their composure and one of the shinobi approached him. "Who are you…supposed to be? Bah no matter are you here to kill the demon too? If you are your just in time." Reaching into hi holster he pulled a kunai and threw it in the ground right in front of the man. "Here you can deal the killing blow. And then job our Yondaime started will be finished here." The crown around him began to cheer and let out various yells like "Kill the demon!" "Finish it!" "For the Yondamine" and so on.

A grim expression formed on his face he coldly replied "Oh…I will…I will kill the demon."

Atop of the rooftops the ANBU squad Alpha just arrived to see a barely alive Naruto and a crowd of armed civilians around him. It didn't take a genius to find out what happened.

The eyes of the Inu ANBU narrowed to slits and he released a growl pushing up the headband around his left eye up where normally was supposed to be a black colored eye there was a red one with a black dot in the center along with three tomoes surrounding it as the began to spin rapidly.

"Oh…I will…I will kill the demon." That's what Inu heard and that was last bit that

made him almost snap, keyword:ALMOST

Before they knew what happened the blond man's fist flashed and the shinobi in front of him was sent flying with a trail of blood into the wall next to Naruto and upon impact making a crater in it and was embedded firmly into the wall with a loud crack coming from both the wall and man that was sent into it. A cloud of dust formed at the point of impact from the force of the very attack that sent the man flying.

The groups, both the civilian+shinobi one and the ANBU stood dumbfounded at what just happened, but none more then Inu. _'W-what!?'_ he could see everybody had trouble believing at what they saw…no it would be more accurate to call it at what the didn't see

because it happened so fast that even Inu couldn't see.

They all turned to see the Aioria standing there with his eyes closed like nothing happended. "W-what did you just do!?" Bellowed one fat civilian while pointing a shaking finger at him. Without even opening his eyes Aioria cold and flat voice that even had some of the ANBU there scared shitless. "You told me to kill the demon…So I killed him…"

"What?!" Yelled the same man as he pointed at Naruto next "That's the demon! Not some innocent shinobi!" And then something happened that made even Inu almost crap his pants. A blue glow formed around Aioria as his hair began to float around like it had a mind of its own. "Innocent…!?" declared Aioria hotly this time his temper getting the best of him "You call a innocent and pure hearted child a demon…and call this filth of a human being innocent!?" He yelled and then the glow around him changed into a golden yellow as a flash consumed him and the area around him."

Back in the Hokage tower Hiruzen sensed a power that made the Kyuubi's look like a simple candle when compared with this sun.

Inside a place that looked like a sewer. Old dirty cracked walls surrounded it while on the ceiling were a dozen or so blue pipes that connected with the walls. Some of them leaked what looked like water but if looked closely enough it seemed to be a glowing blue liquid. There was some of the liquid on the floor as well, but what made it special was the giant cage in the middle of it with a paper for the kanji seal on the middle of the gate. And inside it giant red eyes snapped open upon sensing something it hadn't felt for a long time **"Here…?"** then a giant fanged smirk came and the gate glowed blood red "**Hahaha...It seems it wont be boring here anymore!" **it chuckled before the glow slowly died down.

Back with Aioria and the group's. The flash of golden light slowly began to dissipate and what stood there completely made the ANBU dumbfounded and the civilians shit their pants.

Because there stood Aioria in all his clothed glory while his golden cosmis aura glew like the very sun. The armor of the Leo Gold cloth was magnificent to say the least. The cloth was mostly yellow, however some of the cloth had dark yellow to it. On the chest piece, the edges of the shoulder pads, the gauntlets and the plate legs. And on his head resting was the head piece. It looked like a golden crown with a giant blue jewel embedded in the middle of it.

But what made the civilians shit themselves in fear wasn't the armor or the glow. But the murderous expression Aioria had on him. "W-what are you doing..?!" stuttered out a random man as he stared at Aioria. "You shall pay for your crimes…In the name of the Saints of Athena and the Goddess Athena herself you shall pay with your very lives!"

Yelled the Gold Saint as he raised his right fist and pointed it towards the group but away from Naruto. "W-wait..stop!" but it was too late Aioria's fist glowed and he spoke one word that sealed their fates.

"**Raitoningu Purazuma (Lightning Plasma)!**" and then another golden flash of light consumed all the vision of the people there.

Opening his eyes slowly Inu looked around and his eyes widened in horror and surprise.

There on the ground laying dead were all the members of the former group. Some had their neck's snapped, others had their spine's crushed but most had their skulls beatin in. But what surprised Inu were the cracks…or were they slash marks? on the ground and around the walls of the alley way. Looking back at the strange man he saw him standing there before staring at the dead body's with hate in his eye before he began moving towards Naruto.

So lost in the carnage they haven't noticed the man coming closer to the child. The ANBU snapped out of it when Aioria knelt before Naruto and slowly put his hands on top of his body. And a yellow light appeared on his hands as he waved them around the child's beaten body.

Slowly but surely the lump what was once known as Naruto began healing and a couple of minutes later a perfectly fine and unconscious Naruto was there.

Sighing in relief Aioria stood up and turned his back towards the ANBU and Naruto and began walking away from them. "I healed his body. But I suggest getting him to a hospital as soon as possible."

Snapping out of his daze Inu called after him "W-wait!" but in a clap of thunder Aioria was gone.

Slowly opening his eyes Naruto was greeted with the image of crystal white ceiling that normally belonged to a wealthy house…or the hospital. The blond slowly began to rise only to fall down with a wince as his whole body felt like shit _'Wh…where am I...? How am I alive in the first place...And why does my body feel like its literally tearing it self apart!?'_

The sound of a door opening made him turn his head towards the right to see his Ji-chan standing there with a concerned frown on his face. "Ji-chan…?" he said alerting the old man "Naruto-kun?!" was the reply from the old man as he ran towards him. Giving a small pain filled smile "Hey…Ji-chan…" and then he felt something warm and wet drop on his face. The old Hokage was openly crying in front of him as he quickly bent down and embraced the child in a hug as he chanted "Thank kami your alive…" all over and over again. And even Naruto himself was brought to tears. Not from the pain but from the warm feeling of being loved and cared for. After a couple of minutes to what seemed like hours to the grandfather and grandchild pair the slowly let each other go and Hiruzen gently laid the child back on the bed.

And then a knock on the door snapped the two out of their of little world. "Excuse me…may I come in?" the voice was very familiar to both Naruto and Hiruzen.

"Its Aioria may I come in Naruto-san?" Both the child's and the old mans eyes widened while one's was in surprise the others was in happiness. "Of course you can Aioria-san!" yelled Naruto before he began to cough. Snapping his eyes away from the door and towards his grandson Hiruzen gently clapped his back a couple of times to help him get some air into his lungs.

Slowly the door opened and Aioria walked in carrying the cloth box of the Leo cloth with him. Putting the box in a corner of then room and pulling a chair next to Hiruzen he sat down and looked at the boy for a second before turning his gaze towards the Hokage.

"Sarutobi-san…I'll get right to the point. I wish to take Naruto-san with me to the Sanctuary of Athena." This of course surprised both Naruto and Hiruzen. But unlike Naruto the old monkey looked towards the saint with narrowed eyes "And why should you do that?" not even flinching from the killing intent being send towards him the golden saint continued "Because if I don't he will most likely die from his cosmos burning up inside his body."

Eyes widening in fright and the others ones narrowing even further Aioria planed to continue but he was interrupted "W-what…? What do you mean Arioria-san?" asked an even paler Naruto as he looked towards the man. "Cosmos. Is the ability to control the atoms inside one's self. Everything is made of very small things called atoms." Pausing to let that sink in he continued "Now I mean **everything**, from the smallest of bugs to the biggest of star's themselves. Now the Saints of Athena…the order which I belong to have the ability to control our cosmos. Mastering it or what we call burning our cosmos we are able to fight at speed far above those of normal humans and have strength that people only read about in legends. Destroying mountains in one punch to even punching and running faster then the speed of light."

And at that bit the eyes of Hiruzen and Naruto literally bugged out of their heads, even so Aioria ignored them and continued "Now what I'm saying here if Naruto-san doesn't learn how to control it his cosmos it will one day burn him inside out which would destroy not only his body but his very soul."

Hiruzen first watched the saint carefully but his face began to pale as he saw the man wasn't even trying to lie. And Naruto…well he ignored the info about his death to stare at the saint in adoration and excitement. "You mean I could get to do that stuff to?!" he asked or rather yelled, to which Aioria nodded with a serious expression. "Yes if you complete your training…but be warned there is a 50% chance you would die durning it.

To become a saint is to have complete control over your cosmos and to have your body condition above even the strongest of these 'shinobi' of yours." Naruto's body froze as all the excitement literally went flying out oh his body as his face paled once again and Hiruzen looked from one blond to another with a worried gaze directed towards Naruto

"But when his training is done if he so wishes to he can return here." Added the saint which caused both to look at him with surprised and confused expressions at which Aioria just shrugged his shoulders. "The duty of a saint is to protect this world and our Goddess Athena just because most of stay near the sanctuary doesn't mean all of us do."

And then his face became grim again "So I will ask again…will you let him come with me to become a saint or not? I will not force you to give him to me if its not his wish to do so."

Both the grandfather and the grandson looked at each other again, one carrying worry for the other and the other one a pleading gaze towards the other. And then Hiruzen looked towards the saint once more and sighed rubbing his temples. "All right…" and then his eyes narrowed "But if this is some sort of trick…Then not even your Goddess will save you from my wrath!" nodding Aioria looked towards the smaller blond. He raised his hand towards the child and held it there.

"And you?" Appearing to be thinking deep Naruto looked at the hand for a couple of seconds before he did one thing and sealed his future that day. Grasping the hand and looking Aioria right in the eye he said "Count me in…Aioria-sensei." Which caused a smile to form on the saints face which in turn caused the future ones face to grow a same although a much bigger one.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Now before you begin to say shit no I'm not going to make Naruto a Hokage obsessed idiot. He will be far more better then that. And besides he won't be using chakra so no justu. And also he will not be paired with any girl from Naruto. Some of the ones from fillers maybe if I'm given a good enough reason.

Now that's done lets get on with the show!

Chapter 3: The Lion returns.

The Eternal Guard's and best friends Kotetsu and Izumo sighed as they guarded Konoha's northern gate. "Well damn this is boring!" Exclaimed a obviously bored and tired Izumo throwing his hands up as he looked towards north as he saw nothing but a empty road and a ocean of tree's around it.

"And who's fault is it we're stuck guarding this stupid gate again I wonder?!" snapped a pissed off and seemingly board and tired Kotetsu as he glared at his partner. Turning towards friend Izumo returned the glare "Hey! How was I supposed we were not allowed to harm that fat ass son of a bitch!?" which made Kotetsu growl before he quickly stood up and put his face right above Izumo's "The mission was to protect him! PROTECT! And just because you couldn't ignore his insults towards you doesn't mean you could punch him!"

Right there and then before Izumo could respond both of them froze and stared at the road. And they saw something that made their eyes widen. Walking towards them was a figure cloaked in a blue robe complete with a hood over their face. But what made the chunin's surprised wasn't the clothes but the power that was literally rolling off the figure in waves.

Seconds later the figure which looked to be about to be about 5'4'' feet stood right before them. Snapping out of their shock Izumo asked "H-hello. If your looking to pass we first need you to sign your name and tells your purpose visiting Kohona. He signaled to Kotetsu to bring a pen and the clipboard. The figure seemed to freeze for a second before relaxing as he reached out to take the items before him.

The chunin's noticed that he's hands or at least his knuckles were covered in red tape as quickly scribbled down his name. "I'm here for a meeting with the Hokage." And again the chunin's were surprised. The voice was male but what caught them off guard was that it was young. The boy before them couldn't have been older then 14-15 year's.

Nodding Kotetsu took the clipboard and the pen "If you wait here we will get a shinobi to escort you to the Hokage tower." Began Izumo but stopped as he saw the figure just walk pass them. Stopping for a second and turning his head a little "I know the way " he stated simply and then continued to walking till they lost him sea of crowd.

"Strange guy." Said Kotetsu after a minute of silence before he turned his gaze towards the clipboard in his hand. "Huh?" muttered Kotetsu which made his partner turn towards him "What? Is something wrong?" shaking his head Kotetsu turned towards the gate and simply asked "What kind of name is Leonidas?"

The now named Leonidas can be found walking in Konoha's main street. As he passed by he gained a couple of surprised looks from the civilians and careful one's from the shinobi. It's not everyday you see a cloaked figure walking down the streets laid back.

While they were looking at him the being simply ignored them and was doing something far more important. _**'Leonidas? Really Naruto?'**_a strange being asked in his mind as the now named Naruto continued walking. '_What? You know it's my alias or did you forget that Kyuubi?'_ was Naruto's reply towards the being called Kyuubi. _'__**I know but I still prefer Fishcake over it…Hey Naruto…Are you still sad about Aioria's death?'**_

His reply was a mental shake of the head and Naruto letting out a small sad smile.

'_Not anymore Kuruma…Sensei gave his life for lady Athena and died honorably along with the rest of the gold saints.'_ Clenching his fist tightly so that the sound of fabric constricting was heard '_And I will be damned if I let it go waste…Not again anyways…'_

The rest of the trip was spent in comfortable silence as Naruto continued walking towards the Hokage tower located near the end of the village.

Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed as he stared at the village. '_It's been eight years now...Where are you Naruto-kun? This village is so lonely and quiet without you...'_

"Excuse me Hokage-sama?" a female voice was heard from behind the door and Hiruzen turned towards it "Yes?" came his reply "There is someone here to meet you sir. Shall I let him in?" sighing Hiruzen figured it was probably another client or so "You may let him in Himiko-san." answering with a quick "Hai' the secretary urged the person in.

There was a click as the door opened and Hiruzen was in for a surprise as he saw a figure in a blue cloak walk in. Shutting the door softly the figure slowly walked towards the desk, sitting down he started "I'll get right to business Hokage-san…What I want to talk about to you is secret and I'm going to have to ask that the ANBU stationed in leave."

And again Hiruzen was caught surprised, but this time not only him but the hidden ANBU as well. '_How did he know he know they/we were here?'_ Leaning in closely the figure whispered one sentence that made the old man's blood run cold.

"_It's about one known as Uzumaki Naruto..."_

Snapping out of his daze he narrowed his eyes and tensed his body. With a quick signal of his hand the hidden ANBU left. Standing up the old Hokage he quickly grabbed the edge of the cloak and pulled the man towards him "Now talk! Where is Naruto-kun!?"

Hiruzen requested quiet hotly which in turn made the figure chuckle and Hiruzens hand tightened and his eyes narrowed even more. "What's so funny?" demanded the Sandaime Hokage

Still chuckling he answered "Nothing really. Its just great to see you care so much about me ji-chan." Said the figure which made Hiruzen stop and the cloak to drop from now his numb fingers. '_It can't be...can it...? After all these years?'_

"Please…remove your cloak.." pleaded or more like begged the old man as so desperately wished that this wasn't some cruel joke that fate was playing him right now.

Smiling softly behind his hood Naruto reached with his left hand and pulled.

Hiruzen's eyes widened and tears threatened to spill right there and then as he saw the boy turned man that he wanted to see for eight long years.

"Naruto-kun…" whispered the incredibly happy Hiruzen as he studied his form

Standing there at 5'4'' feet but with his hair it made him look 5'5'' was Naruto.

His golden blond hair grew long enough to reach his back and he had two long bangs that framed his face and reached down to his lower jaw his skin was also tanned and he had a athletic build. His eyes were currently closed but the whisker marks that he had as a child were all but gone but if one looked really close they would see thin scar like mark's. He was currently wearing a black shirt with a golden lion on its back along with dark crimson pants with the kanji for lion on both sides. He also wore black shoes with white outlines along with old tattered red tape on his knuckles that stooped right before his biceps on each arm.

Nodding his head with the smile still on his face "It's been a long time Hiruzen ji-chan. I'm happy to see you again." He said as his arms reached out to embrace his grandfather in all but blood again like the old times. Hiruzen reciprocated the same motions as tears fell freely from his face.

Giving a smile as he embraced his grandson and basked in the feeling warmth that he shared right now with Naruto. After a couple of minutes they parted and both of the sat down in the chairs.

"I have so much to tell you ji-chan." Started off Naruto as began preparing to tell the story of a life time "I suggest getting some sort of drink first ji-chan cause even if I shorten it there is still a lot to tell you."

Nodding his head Hiruzen pressed a button and said "Himiko-san, could you deliver two cups and couple of bottles of tea if you could be so kind?" releasing the button he waited a little bit till a voice answered him "Of course Hokage-sama I'll be right back in about five minutes." Nodding satisfied he turned his attention back towards his grandson.

"You can began when you want Naruto" said Hiruzen with Naruto nodding his head right after and then opened his mouth.

Two hours later and two bottles of tea there sat a smirking Naruto and a gaping Hiruzen as he stared at his grandson like he was from another world oh and the poor desk was covered completely in tea from all the spit takes the Hokage made during the story.

Snapping out of his daze he closed his eyes and began rubbing his temple with a sigh as he felt a headache coming he opened them just to glare at the currently smug full face of the new golden saint.

"So let me get this straight. You completed your training after 5 years" his answer was a nod "Then your master Aioria sacrificed his life along with the other gold saints to help an actual Goddess you call Athena?" his answer was a nod with a sad smile to which he can see Naruto was still a little hurt about it. "Moving on, you stayed 2 more years to gain complete control of your cosmos and 7th sense which I still can't believe exists and then another god by the name Mars appeared and waged two wars in which the first one a strange meteor crashed and caused all the armor things you wear." "They're called cloths…" "To evolve and get sealed into stones you call clothstones? Along with the Saints and Martians gaining elements?" his answer was another nod "And then Mars came again with the elemental power of darkness which infected 4 of the legendary bronze saints you fought along with. And with you barely surviving the whole ordeal?" he asked the last question with a glare which caused the blond to smile sheepishly and scratch his cheek along with a nod.

Sighing Hiruzen continued "And now you're here because you wish to keep your promise of returning here and plan to spend a couple of years here before your summoned back or until you choose to leave? Not to mention you're the new Golden Saint of the Leo?" And his answer was another nod by the now annoyed Naruto.

Rubbing his temples "I'm getting too old for this shit…" which in turn made a smirk appear on Naruto's face.

Right there and then a light bulb comically appeared over his head and smug smirk wormed itself on his face. _'Lets see how he likes a taste of his own medicine.'_

"Alright, Naruto. You know where the memorial stone is correct?" his question caused Naruto to raise a eyebrow but still give a nod. "Good, then could you go and wait there? I'm going to send somebody there to inform you until I decide what to do with you." Eyeing the old Hokage strangely with looked kind of creepy with his being closed he obeyed a few seconds later and left the office.

Once he was outside Hiruzen called for a ANBU officer and in no time at all the arrival of the long purple haired ANBU wearing a Neko mask was announced with a swirl of leafs.

"You called Hokage-sama?" came the slightly warped voice of that belonged to a female behind the mask.

Nodding the old Hokage cleared his throat "Get the sensei's of team 7 to 10 to meet me in my office on the double!" exclaimed the Hokage slipping in his 'Professor' persona.

Bowing her head the ANBU left in a swirl of leafs.

Twenty minutes later we see our hero currently meditating below a big oak tree just right of the big obsidian rock that served as a monument for all the fallen shinobi of Konoha.

'_Breath in and breath out...Hold your breath steady and extend your cosmos outwards to sense anything nearby.'_ Doing just that the blond focused on his cosmos and sent a invisible pulse around himself. '_Alright...There are about a couple hundred birds in about twenty meters of me and three or so thousand various bugs around that position as well...I can see why Shaka liked doing this…Its not only relaxing but It helped me gain control of my cosmos much easier.'_ Thinking back to the first time he met the reincarnation of Buddha and the man closest to gof.

_Flashback _

_A nicet year old Naruto could be seen running around the Sanctuary looking for his master. "Aioria-sensei! Aioria-sensei!" called a young Naruto as he looked in random directions hoping to spot his master._

"_Aioria-sensei..where are you?" inquired the saint in training._

"_Is there something you need young saint?" came a calm and melodic voice from his right that made him snap his head towards that direction. And what he saw there left him breathless._

_Floating in the air just a couple of inches off the ground was a saint. But not just any saint, no he was Shaka the Gold Saint of Virgo known as the man closest to god and the current reincarnation of Buddha. He was currently sitting in the lotus formation with his eye's closed as his hands formed round shape while his finger tips barely touched. In other words he was meditating._

_Snapping out of it Naruto bowed his torso along with his head. "A-ah I was just looking for my master sir." Hesitating for a second he asked another question. "Have you seen him? His name is Aioria sir!"_

_And at that little piece of information there was a almost invisible twitch of Shaka's left eyebrow. "Aioria? You mean the guardian of the Leo Temple? The Gold Saint of the Leo? That Aioria?" asked Shaka while a hint of surprise was heard in his normal voice that Naruto obviously didn't pick up._

_Nodding his head so fast that it looked like he might snap his neck Naruto gave a giant smile "Yep that's Aioria-sensei alright." Said an excited Naruto._

"_Then I'm afraid he is not here currently…" began Shaka and Naruto froze. "He is currently in Japan dealing with a couple of traitors bronze saints by the orders of the Pope" finished Shaka._

"_I…I see." Said and sad and disappointed Naruto as he turned his gaze towards the stone floor. "He was supposed to teach me how to meditate today…" "Wait." "Huh?" turning back he saw Shaka looking at him…which the young saint in training found kind of creepy with his eyes closed like that._

"_You don't know how to meditate?" asked Shaka not believing him. "Well yea Aioria-sensei said I still got a couple of years of training till I can become a real saint after all." admitted Naruto with a careless shrug of his shoulders._

_Still in training? What? Concentrating his cosmos and expanding it around himself Shaka tried feeling the Cosmo of the young child._

_And what he found there almost made him lose his focus and fall down. The child barely 9 years of age had cosmos that surpassed his when he was his age! Shaka could barely believe that. _

"_I see...I could try teaching you if you want to learn." stated Shaka in which resulted in a surprised Naruto._

"_W-what? Will your really teach me?" asked a stupefied Naruto. Seeing as most saints only passed down their teaching from master to student seeing another offering to teach one that was not their student was rarely seen._

"_Of course. If your ready and willing to learn that is." Was the cool and calm reply of Virgo Shaka_

"_Y-yes please take care of me!" bowing Naruto could hardy believe his luck! A saint that powerful was really offering to teach him? No one could blame him._

"_Very well. Your teaching shall begin right now."_

_Flashback End_

Putting one hand inside his left pocket he withdraw a big blue stone that was tied with a piece of white string. A small soft smile formed on his face as he stared at it "Hey…sensei…I'm back in Konoha just like we promised all those years back..." whispered Naruto as the stone began glowing with a warm blue light. "Ji-chan is as healthy is the same and I still have to visit the Ichiraku family." And then his body froze as he felt something or rather someone enter his pulse. Quickly putting the stone back into his body and putting his hands together again he focused. And then right there he sensed "People? Out here?" yes it looked like a group walked right into it. "Hmm…Seems like four jonin and…eleven genin? What are they doing here?"

Thirty minutes ago back at the Hokage tower. Sitting in his chair while smoking his pipe Hiruzen carefully looked over the four shinobi in his office.

The first one was a light skinned tall man with a slim build. His grey hair seemed to fight against gravity itself and had only one black colored eye visible. He was dressed in the typical jonin outfit many wear in the village. But what pointed him out from the rest was the black face mask he wore and the blue headband that covered his left eye. He had his head currently stuffed in an orange book.

The second one was also a man. Standing tall with tanned skin and a muscular build with black hair with a short black beard and brown eyes. Wearing the same outfit as the person left of him but he also stood out because of a white bandana with a kanji for fire in a red circle in the middle of it. The bandana was tied around his waist like a sash. He also had a cigar in his mouth.

On his right was a women. She was a fairly tall light skinned attractive woman. She had shoulder length black hair and beautiful wine red eyes. She had a armored mesh shirt underneath her white dress which only the right sleeve could be seen. Bandages were wrapped around her hands. She was busy glaring at the grey haired man.

And the last man was also the strangest of them all. The man that was literally bouncing on his feet had short black hair in a shape of a bowl along with abnormally huge fuzzy eyebrows. Wearing a green jumpsuit along with the village flak jacket that is currently unzipped. His forehead protector was tied around his waist acting like a belt and wore two orange leg warmers. He was currently ranting about something that sounded like the world 'Youth'.

They were Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Asuma, Yuhi Kurenai and Might Guy.

Four high ranked jonin of Konoha but also the sensei's of teams 7,10,8 and 9.

"YOSH! Hokage-sama why have you called for us on this most youthful day!?" yelled the taijustu master to which his fellow jonin tried to ignore.

"Ignoring the man child" began Asuma which caused Guy to fall down while comical tears streamed down his face like a waterfall, the smoker continued " I'm curious why you are summoning us father. Especially since the Chunin Exam's were only two months away." To which his two fellow jonin to nod their hands and Kakashi to put away his book for the time being.

"Yes, well that's the main reason I summoned you here." Pausing to carefully study them the old Hokage continued "It has come to my attention young Hikaru-san died during the escort mission to Wave correct?" his answer came from a slight nod of a now hurt and sad Kakashi which earned him looks of sympathy from his friends.

"Therefore I have found a suitable replacement for Team 7." Continued the Hokage as nothing happened. Pulling a drawer open he reached inside and pulled out a forehead protector tied with a white cloth and threw it towards Kakashi. Catching it he stared at it for a moment before nodding his head and pocketing it.

"He is currently waiting for you at the memorial stone so I suggest you all and your teams go there and meet with him." Pausing to let that sink in he continued "The reason for that is to introduce all your teams with each other because they will surely be working together in the future" explained the Hokage and he was rewarded with nods of affirmative. Thinking about it the jonin concluded it made perfect sense.

"Good. Now what are you waiting for? Dismissed!" and the jonin left in a perfect synchronized shunshin.

Now we find the jonin-sensei's and their teams walking towards the stone through training ground 7.

Team 10 consisted of Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji and Yamanaka Ino.

Shikamaru was a boy of average height and slim build with dark brown hair in a shape of a pineapple and similar brown eyes. His outfit consisted of a mesh shirt underneath and open grey jacket brown pants and blue sandals. His forehead protector was tied on his left bicep and he carried a lazy expression on his face.

Next to the lazy genin stood his best friend Akimichi Choji. He was chubby a boy and he was just a couple of inches shorter then his friend. He had light spiky brown hair and black eyes and spiral marks on both his cheeks. He wore a white shirt with his clans kanji for 'food' in the middle of it over a green haori. Along with a brown shorts and blue sandals and a long white scarf around his neck His forehead protector was on his head. His eyes were closed and he was busy stuffing his face full of chips.

The third and last member of Team 10 was Ino. The girl was of average height with light blue eyes and long platinum blond hair tied in a ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face. She was wearing a purple vest blouse with a similar collored skirt that was cut open on the sides. Her legs and stomach were covered in bandages and she had white arm warmers with purple edges on each arm. Currently she was having a shouting match with another girl.

Team 9 consisted of Rock Lee, Hyuga Neji , and Higurashi Tenten.

Rock Lee was a boy of average height for his age. He had short black hair styled in a bowl cut along with big eyebrows and black eyes wearing a green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers and his headband protector was at his waist acting like a belt. The boy was currently ranting about different things.

Next to him was a fair skinned boy with long dark hair tied in a loose ponytail along with pure white eye with no irises. His outfit was consisted of a khaki jacket with short sleeves and black shorts along with blue sandals. He also wore bandages around his right arm and leg. He wore his forehead protector on his forehead over his hair that also had two long black strings attached to it that frame his face. A cold stoic expression was carried on his face.

The last member was a fair skinned girl with dark brown hair fashioned into to two buns on each side of her head. She wore a pink chinese blouse with some yellow in the middle of it along with dark green pants and sandals.

On their right was Team 8 which was made out of Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Hyuga Hinata.

Inuzuka Kiba was a feral looking boy with brown hair and sharp black eyes with a slit irises along with two red fang marks on his cheeks. His wore a long sleeved grey coat with a fur hood on it and dark grayish pants. It looked like he was having a conversation with a white puppy on his head called Akamaru.

The boy next to him was Aburame Shino. A tall and fair skinned teen with brown bushy hair and he was currently wearing a pair of black sunglasses and a sea green jacket with a high collar that hide most of his face along with dark brown pants.

The shy and meek girl in the middle of them was Hyuga Hinata. She had fair skin and short dark blue hair in a hime style with two chin length bangs that framed her face. Her clothes consisted of a hooded cream colored jacket with her forehead protector around her neck along with a navy blue colored pants.

And the two remaining members of Team 7 were Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura.

Uchiha Sasuke was a fair skinned boy with raven black hair that looked similar to a duck's butt along with onyx eyes. Wearing a navy blue short-sleeved with a high collar along with the Uchiha crest resting on the back of it along with white arm warmers and white shorts. A scowl married his face as he walked along with the others.

And last was Haruno Sakura. A girl from a civilian clan with no other talents other then her high intellect. Sakura was a fair skinned girl with bright pink hair that reached past her shoulders wearing a red qipao dress without sleeves. She was in a middle of a shouting match with Ino.

"Kurenai-sensei! What are we doing here?" asked Kiba as he like the others walked along their respective sensei's.

Without stopping or turning to face him Kurenai replied "We are going to conduct a joint training with the other squads and join up and meet with team 7's new member." At which the teams 7,8 and 10 were surprised.

"A replacement for Hikaru-san?" came stoic and cool voice of the bug lover Shino as he quickly crushed his surprise. A team is consisted of three genin and a jonin so naturally there had to be a third member.

Kurenai just nodded.

Five minutes later the group reached a clearing where Konoha's memorial stone was.

"Alright spread up and look for him and report back here in five minutes." Ordered Kakashi and he was answered with a couple of nods and hai's.

"That wont be necessary jonin-san" came a calm and melodic voice which had everybody turning their attention towards the voice. The results were the widening of the eyes of everyone present, Kiba's jaw planting itself on the ground, the cigar that Asuma was smoking fell out of his now nerveless mouth and blushes appearing on the faces of the girls and in Kurenai's case a tinge of pink and most surprising of all was the bag of chips falling out of Choji's arms.

What may have caused this reactions you ask? Well it might have something to do with Naruto.

Sitting in the lotus position was a meditating Naruto and It looks like his cosmos drew various animals towards him. Currently sitting on his head and shoulders were a couple of birds. A wolf pup was curled around in his lap which it currently was using as a pillow. A fawn was also nuzzling his cheek and a fox kit was wrapped around his neck acting as a scarf and was also purring as Naruto scratched its ears and head."

Sending a soft smile towards them that made the girls hearts literally skip a beat he introduced himself. "Greetings there. My name is Leonidas." Looking around with his eyes still closed "Excuse me…but which ones are my new teammates?" he asked which made the group snap out of their daze.

Raising a hand in the air and his eye curling upwards in what looked like a 'U' Kakashi said. "Yo! My name is Hatake Kakashi, the jonin-sensei of Team 7. On my right are Uchiha Sasuke" "Hn.." "and Haruno Sakura" "H-hello" "and they are your new teammates." Finished Kakashi as he gestured towards the currently blushing girl and the dark haired boy.

Jumping excitedly into the hair Might Guy raised a hand pointed towards himself as he slipped into his nice guy stance. "YOSH! My name is Might Guy the jonin-sensei of the youthful team 9! On my left are my youthful students Rock Lee! "Yosh!" "Hyuga Neji!" "Goodday…" "and Higurashi Tenten!" "H-hey."

Finally fighting down her blush Kurenai coughed in her hand "I am Yuhi Kurenai and these are my students Inuzuka Kiba "Hey" "Arf! Arf!" "and his ninken partner Akamaru." She then gestured towards the other boy and girl. "This is Aburame Shino and Hyuga Hinata." The each responded with a nod. "Together we make Team 8."

"Lastly is our turn." Stated the chain smoker. Pointing towards the three teens he started "This is the next generation of Ino-Shika-Cho named Team 10. It consists of Nara Shikamaru," "Troublesome…" "Yamanaka Ino" "Hello there cutie!" "and lastly Akimichi Choji." "Want some chips?"

Nodding his satisfied Naruto firstly turned his head towards Choji "Thank you very much for the offer but I will have to decline." In which Choji just shrugged his shoulders and went back to stuffing his face much to the annoyance to some of the people present.

"Are you blind?" was the blunt question Shikamaru asked which earned him a wack on the head from Ino.

Softly chuckling Naruto replied "No…I'm not. A friend of my taught me that one can be a accomplished fighter even without one's sense of sight. So I'm enhancing it." To which the experienced jonin nodded their heads at and Naruto was quickly reminded of the Bronze Saint of the Dragon Shiry and Virgo Shaka. Though Virgo wasn't really blind like the Dragon Saint he still managed to fight his battles while not relying on his eyesight.

Clapping his hands to get everybody's attention Kakashi started. "Alright since we have all been introduced we will get on with the joint training session. We will start by completing a couple of light exercises and then get on with sparing. Understand?" and several loud hai's were all what Kakashi needed.

"Excuse me Hatake-san" Naruto's voice cut in and Kakashi turned to face him with a eye smile.

"Mah mah, please call me Kakashi-sensei Leonidas-kun and feel free to ask us anything." Stated Kakashi towards his new student.

A small frown formed on Naruto's face and he shook his head. "I'm sorry Hatake-san but the only person I will ever be calling my master is long gone." Replied Naruto honestly at which resulted in a couple confused expression on some of the genin's face while the jonin had frowns on their faces.

"What do you mean by that Leonidas-san?" questioned one confused Rock Lee as he stared at the newest member of squad 7.

And then a small sad smile replaced the soft one on Naruto's face "You see I'm an orphan. And most of my life I was living alone with now friends with only my Ji-chan and a family of chefs being my only family. They were the only reason I survived for so long but I knew that one day they would disappear and I would be alone once again." Paused Naruto to let the information sink in before he continued "I thought that is my fate to always be alone without any family or friends." By now everybody was giving him his full attention but none more then Neji as he listened carefully. And then a small soft smile wormed its way on the blonds face "But, when I thought all hope was lost he came. Literally like the sun itself he brightened my whole life and expelled the darkness out of it in a single day." And something small and wet splashed on the ground and everyone noticed that the blond was beginning to cry.

"And imagine my surprise when the next day he came for me and asked me to come with him. I was overjoyed and I can still remember that the sun was shining so bright that it made him look all the more amazing as it reflected off his face and smile. And for the next four years I was put through agonizing training each and every day for those four years. But all that was worth it just to see his smile and to feel his praises and hugs." By now the more emotional of the ones present were also crying as they listened. "The man that gave me everything he had from his techniques to his love and kindness became my very father in all but blood. And then right when I thought nothing could be better an army attacked the place we lived in. My master fought honorably and defeated many enemy soldiers."

Pausing for a second to wipe his eyes Naruto continued with his tale.

"And right at the very end the enemy pulled out an ace that turned the tide of battle into their favor. A giant wall separated the enemy and our leader as the held her hostage against us. And then when I thought that he gave me everything he had he gave me one thing I never would have imagined nor want." and the faces of Kakashi and Neji twisted in horror as they connected the dots and saw where this was going. "He along with 11 others sacrificed their very lives and souls just to make a hole through that wall so the rest of us could pass through. And so...In the end we managed to save our leader and defeat theirs. I couldn't even give him a burial because the blast they made from their combined powers vaporized everything around them in a explosion of bright light." Chuckling bitterly he finished his tale and raised his head and faced Kakashi's horrorfied face with his tear stricken one. "So I hope you can understand that Kakashi-san. I'm sorry if I offended you but I meant no disrespect." Sniffing a few times he asked "I'm sorry…but may I be excused for a moment sir?"

Snapping out of it Kakashi nodded with a sad expression and excused the genin.

Standing up slowly Naruto quietly walked into one of the many small forests that surrounded the memorial stone.

A silence soon followed as the blond disappeared into the forest. "You know…He wasn't lying." And then it was broken by one Hyuga Neji as everyone turned their attention towards him and all and especially Team 9 and Hinata were surprised to see the stoic and stone faced Hyuga actually shed a couple of tears. "I was monitoring his heart and brain with my Byakugan (White Eye) and I found no traces of him lying."

Looking towards the forest the mysterious blond disappeared to Neji felt that he could sympathize with the blond. Unknowingly one black haired Uchiha shared the same thoughts as the Hyuga prodigy.

**And done! Phew I hope this chapter wasn't bad for you all? Anyways I apologize if there were any spelling mistakes. So I hope you guys enjoyed it and if you wish leave a review. Anyways I'm out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Saint Seiya. They both belong to they're creators and owners.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Exam's Start

Continuing from where we left off we can see team's 7-10 currently waiting for team 7's newest member. A crunch alerted them and turning their heads they saw Naruto walking towards them with his eyes still closed.

Stopping right before them Naruto paused for a second and then bowed his head low.

"I apologize for my…breakdown, It will never happen again Kakashi-san."

Kakashi just simply waved him off "There is no need to apologize Leondias-san. We all have our problems and pasts. Helping on another is the road to teamwork and here in Konoha teamwork is they key to our strength."

"I see…"

For a few moments there was silence before it was broken by one smoking jonin. Coughing loudly and effectively drawing the attention of everyone present to him self the member of the Sarutobi clan stated "Well, now that is done we still have to complete the joint training we all came here for."

Nodding Naruto bowed to him as well. "Of course, I apologize for wasting time Sarutobi-san."

Nodding Kurenai continued "Alright, we are now going to be sparing with one another. The fights will all be one on one. If anyone has any objections please voice them now."

The silence was all she needed to know so she nodded and gestured for Maito Gai **(AN:I'm also changing his name to his Japanese one, sorry for the mix up.)**

to continue.

The taijutsu master pumped his up in the air "YOSH! The pairs that will be facing each other have already been made! Fight one shall be Shino-kun vs Sasuke-kun!" drawing silent nods from both of them. "Fight two shall be between the youthful Rock Lee and the youthful Neji-kun!" Lee's answer was loud and excited 'Yosh' while his more mature and stoic team mate merely nodded his head.

"In fight three Sakura-kun shall face Ino-kun!" and both girls turned to glare at each other with sparks coming out of their eyes which resulted in sweat drops forming on most people while Naruto just smiled amusedly.

"Fight four shall be held between Choji-kun and the youthful Tenten-kun!" the two in question glanced at each other and sent a polite smile and nod to one another.

"Fight five will be waged by Shikamaru-kun and Hinata-kun!" the two just spared each other a glance and nodded. Or in Hinata's case a shaky one.

"And finally the last match shall be with Kiba-kun and his puppy facing team 7's newest member Leonidas-kun!" finished Gai while slipping in his 'nice guy' pose complete with a thumb's up and glinting white teeth much to the embarrassment of two of his students resulting in the two face palming and the his clone looking at him with adoration.

"Yahoo!" exclaimed the dog lover as he turned to face Naruto. "Hope your ready to lose blonde boy cause I'm not going to hold back! Right Akamaru?" but much to his and Team 8's surprise the puppy didn't answer and merely continued to stare at the now meditating blond shaking and it's eyes widened in fear.

"Oi, hey Akamaru are you alright?" asked a worried Kiba before he turned to glare at the blond. "Hey you freak! What did you do to my best buddy?!"

The blonds expression's didn't change at all as he answered the brunette. "Nothing Kiba-san, nothing at all. His animal instincts must be telling him to hesitate and fear to face an opponent who is clearly stronger then him." Though the strength in question is much higher then to what the puppy was used to Naruto still had to give it credit to being able to sense even such a small amount of. It goes without question the Gold Saint is holding back **A. LOT.**

This confused many and angered Kiba even more but he held it back and turned back to Akamaru trying to comfort the puppy. He will get his chance to fight soon enough.

Without any further interruptions the sparing matches started.

The first match began and Shino being an Aburame released his bugs and commanded them to attack towards the black haired avenger. But they were quickly repelled by a Katon: Goukakyuu (Fire Release: Great Fireball) which resulted in Shino forfeiting the match not to lose any more of his precious bugs. Though the battle was quick Naruto was a little bit surprised by all the hate the black haired Uchiha let out as he burned the bugs.

The second match was pure taijutsu between the two taijutsu experts. The fight lasted for a long time with both of them giving their all before Neji managed to strike Lee with a precise Juken (Gentle Fist) which made the Gai clone forfeit to avoid anymore internal injuries. Even so the Hyuuga prodigy didn't get out this fight without suffering quite a few injuries himself. Overall Naruto was somewhat impressed at their skill. Even though it was nothing to him it was still somewhat impressive for a shinobi.

The third fight if it can even be called that was pathetic in his opinion. The two girls basically exchanged punches and simple Bunshin's (Clone's) until the blonde managed to trap the pink waste of space with her clan secret jutsu the Shintenshin no Jutsu (Mind Body Switch Technique**)**. In which she used Sakura's body to forfeit for her resulting in the Yamanaka's victory.

The fourth fight amused Naruto the most. It involved Choji running and flapping his hands like a chicken while trying to invade the precise throw's of the weapons master. That lasted until his sensei bribed him with an all he can eat meal at the local BBQ restaurant their team usually went.

The now motivated Akimichi clan member used his Baika no Jutsu (Multi-Size Technique) to literally bloat himself up like a balloon and continued to make himself a giant ball with his Nikudan Sensha (Human Bullet Tank).

And now like before it was a game of 'tag' but this time Choji was chasing Tenten. That continued for a while until Tenten tripped on a rock resulting in her face planting on the ground and Choji being unable to stop himself flew over her and crashed into several trees effectively knocking himself out.

The fifth fight wasn't even fought as Shikamaru just forfeited at the very beginning making everyone sweat drop or In Naruto's case shake his head and chuckle amusedly.

And then it came to the sixth fight at last.

"YOSH!" came Maito Gai's loud voice as he literally trembled with pure excitement. The man was like a 5 year old kid on sugar high pumped with steroids.

"And now finally we have the sixth and final match for this day! Young Kiba-kun versus the new and mysterious Leonidas-kun!" exclaimed Gai as Kiba and Naruto walked to the middle of a empty field. A cocky smirk was tugging on the feral's Inuzuka's mouth and a neutral and calm expression was on the blond saints.

Looking around Naruto sensed that the small ninken hadn't moved from the spot it was on as it continued to stare at him with a fearful expression.

Slipping in his clan's taijutsu style the Inzuka tried to anger his opponent with some trash talk. "Alright blondie! I hope you like the taste of dirt cause you will be eating it soon enough!" and yet despite his efforts the expression on the saints face didn't even change a bit and he just continued staring at his opponent. The Inuzuka frowned in anger at not getting a reaction out of the blond.

"Are you both ready?" came the sweet and melodic voice of Kurenai to which Kiba answered with a loud "Hai" whilst the blonde saint merely nodded his head.

Sharing a quick glance with the other jonin before turning her attention back on the fight Kurenai raised her hand and sharply brought it down in a chop.

"BEGIN!"

Quickly crouching down the Inuzuka concentrated his chakra and distributed it around his body resulting in his teeth becoming canine's and his fingernails growing to become sharp claws as he used the Shikyaku no Jutsu (Four Legs Techinque). "Get ready to lose! Tsuga (Passing Fang)!" screamed the feral boy as he ran towards the saint and jumped while using his chakra to spin himself to become a miniature tornado heading for Naruto.

The Gold Saint stood still for a few seconds and then when the Inuzuka was right in front oh him he sharply twisted his body as he side stepped the attack. But instead of letting it pass by the blond did something that surprised the crap out of everyone there. Quickly jabbing his right hand into the tornado the blond grabbed Kiba's ankle and destroying the tornado. Tightly squeezing the ankle he sharply pulled the dumbfounded Inuzuka member towards himself, using his left elbow he sharply jabbed it into his spine while using the minimum of his strength not to snap his spine while also burring his right knee into his stomach. The Inuzuka didn't even get to cry in pain as the blond released him and sharply spinning on his left leg he snapped kicked the boy in his face with his right leg which sent the brunette flying and crashing his head into a tree.

Turning back towards the shocked and dumbfounded audience Naruto asked a simple question "Should I have held back more?"

* * *

Two months later we find team 7 waiting for their sensei at a random bridge in Konoha.

The black haired Uchiha was currently leaning on the right side of the bridge and was having trouble to decide either to glare at the blond or to glare at his own reflection in the water and so after a couple of seconds thinking carefully he settled to glaring at himself.

The pink haired girls eyebrow was twitching badly and if the several pulsing blood vessels that cowered her forehead were of any indication the girl appeared to be close to blowing her fuse any second.

And as for the newest member of the team, the saint was currently meditating on top of the right pole while wearing his new forehead protector over his eyes.

The blond boy parted his mouth a little and softly said "He's here." which snapped his teammates out of their funk.

And true to his word the grey haired jonin appeared in a puff of smoke.

"YOUR LATE!" screeched the pinkette which resulted in several bird fleeing out of fright and making the male's except Naruto wince at the loud volume her voice produced.

Rubbing his ears to make sure he wasn't deaf Kakashi looked over to his students while appearing to be deep in thought before he nodded and gestured towards Naruto to join them on the ground.

Standing up and jumping down the blond slowly walked towards them before he stopped between the raven head and the pinkette and slowly extended his hand towards Kakashi.

"My application paper please Kakashi-san?" asked the blond making his two teammates blink and look at him in confusion while Kakashi's single one widened for a second before it turned into his trademark eye smile.

"I don't know-" "Please don't play dumb Kakashi-san, I'm asking about the chunin exams." Interrupted the blond turning the grey haired jonin's expression into a frown for a couple of seconds before he sighed and reached into his pocket.

Fishing out three papers he handed them one each with the blond taking his without any hesitation while the other two took theirs a little more slowly still confused.

"Those are the application papers for the chunin exams. If you wish to increase your rank from genin to chunin this exams are optional." said Kakashi

The soft clenching of the paper can be heard as the black avenger clenched his fist as the fire of hate danced around his eyes as the image of a man with two Sharingan (Copy Wheel Eye) eyes flickered into his mind.

The Haruno took her more hesitantly then the other two but even so her mind was set on passing if not for her then for her Sasuke-kun.

"Great! Tomorrow at 12 AM in classroom 203 in the Academy is where they are conducting the exam. I look forward to seeing you pass it!" chirped Kakashi as he sent them a final eye smile before he flicked away in a puff of smoke.

Turning to face her teammates Sakura sent them a nervous smile "Lets all do our best Sasuke-kun, Leoni-" and the pinkettes sentence was broken with her blinking confusedly  
"Huh? Where did Leonidas-san go?" asked herself.

And as for Sasuke. "Hn…" Yeah….he doesn't care one shit.

The blond saint can be seen meditating on one high electricity pole as he chatted with his friend.

'_So...What do you think about all this Kuruma?'_ asked the blond mentally as expelled his cosmos to sense the incoming competition. The giant being scoffed **"Please…No one on this continent can even come close to be a threat to you."** and then it grumbled "**Why are you even holding back? If it was me I would-"** and then blond turned him out as Kuruma continued his rant.

'_Lets see here...'_ mused the blond as he sent a cosmic pulse around the whole village. _'Hmm...Four Jinchuriki?'_ **"Four?" **asked the strongest of the nine to which his favorite flesh bag nodded. _'I can see two of them are around 12/14 years old while the others are around 32/17.' _ The primordial being scratched its muzzle as it thought of something _**'Hmm…By what I can sense their Shukaku's, Matatabi's ,Chomei's and Gyuki's jinchuriki.'**_ And then a shit eating fanged filled grin was formed on the Kyuubi's face.

'_**Hah I can't wait to see their reactions to my containers powers! Hell the kit can easily crush me! ME! The strongest of the Biju!'**_ and the beast continued ranting leaving the blond alone to his thoughts. Looking down he smiled amusedly _'This will be fun.' _

Clearing his throat he said "Afternoon…Kumo shinobi."

* * *

Yugito Nii was currently not happy. The 17 nearing 18 year old jonin's anger was clearly visible on her face as she walked along the streets of Konoha with Team B and Kirabi himself.

Team B was made out of Samui, Omoi and Karui and as Kirabi as the jonin-sensei along with Nii being an assistant sensei.

Yugito Nii was an attractive kunoichi with long straight blond hair with dark black eyes.

Her outfit was made out of a black and purple short sleeved blouse and black pants along with a Kumo forehead protector, black sandals and bandages around her arms and legs along with a red sash.

Samui was a person she considered a surrogate sister as well as an accomplished kunoichi. Fairly tall and fair skinned along with being well endowed she was well considered an attractive kunoichi in her own right. Short blond hair cut into a bob with two bangs framing her face and blue icy cold eyes along a cold stoic expression shown on her face. She had a small tanto was strapped horizontally on her lower back.

Omoi was a tall dark-skinned genin of Kumo. He had short, spiky, white hair and dark black eyes. His expression was a thoughtful one as he sucked on a lollipop. A katana with a red hilt resting in a white sheet was seen strapped on his back.

The other female member of team B was Karui. She had long red hair along with amber eyes and two yellow earrings. And unlike her other female teammates her chest was flat.

Her expression showed her annoyance as she glared Omoi. A similar katana like his was strapped on her back.

And finally we had Kirabi. A tall and hugely muscled man with short white hair and a pair of sunglasses covered his eyes. On his right cheek he had a tattoo of a pair of bull horns just above his small goatee. On his right shoulder was a kanji for 'Iron' and he was wearing the usual jonin outfit of Kumo. And seven red hilted short swords can be seen strapped to his back in a random foramation. He was currently in the middle of writing new raps in his small note book while rapping out load much to the annoyance to everyone around him.

The tick mark on her forehead twitching so much that it looked ready to explode anything soon Yugito couldn't hold it in anymore and whacked Kirabi on his head sending him face planting into the ground. "Shut up already you baka tako!" the only response she got was a moan of pain from the grounded jinchuriki.

Oh man, oh man! What if Kirabi-sensei gets angry and transforms into the Hachibi and attacks Yugito-san? And what if Yugito-san transforms into the Nibi and they bring chaos all over Konoha, and then the Hokage comes and-" was far as Omoi got before he found himself face planting into the ground very much like his sensei nursing an even bigger lump on the back of his head, while Karui stood over him with a smoking fist and several tick marks on her head. "There is no way in chance that is happening you stupid idiot!"

Then slowly at the same time both males stood up and simultaneously nursed their lumps while moaning in agony. But before any of them could respond a calm voice echoed around them.

"Afternoon…Kumo shinobi."

The three females and the two males snapped their heads up following the voice and saw a figure sitting on a pole, thought it was hard to tell with the sun glaring in their eyes.

"Oh..." came the calm and a somewhat deep voice that proved to them the speaker was male. "I apologize, I'll be coming down now." And the figure then stood up and jumped. Twirling in the air gracefully he landed a couple of feet away from the Kumo group.

Looking towards him they saw a tall male shinobi with long blond spiky hair that reached down towards his back. The blonde wore a black short sleeved shirt with a picture of a golden lion with its mouth open along with long dark blue pants and black boots. His arms were covered in red tape while he also wore black metal plated black fingerless gloves. He also appeared to be wearing his white clothed forehead protector over his eyes.

They eyed the approaching saint warily. Stopping right infront of Kirabi the blond did something that lightly surprised the Kumo shinobi.

"Hello there. I'm Leonidas and I came here to welcome you and wish you good luck for the Chunin exam's tomorrow." He extended his hand towards Kirabi in an attempt to shake the older man's hand. Eying the hand suspiciously for a couple of seconds before he took it and shook. "Yo my name be Kirabi and this be my great team!" rapped the jonin and the blond just smiled politely. "Nice to meet you Kirabi-san." Naruto then squeezed the black-skinned man's hand lightly which resulted in a small soft crack that only he and Kirabi heard. The black jonin's eyes widened behind his glasses as a jolt of pain coursed through his hand but he covered it up with a fake smile.

"Nice meeting ya as well blondie!" releasing the jonin's hands Naruto stuffed his hands in his pocket and began walking past them. Stopping for a second he waved and said "I look forward to facing you tomorrow in the exam's Kumo shinobi!" and with that last bit the blond saint turned right and disappeared in an alley way.

"Who the hell was that freak?" asked Karui as she watched the gold saint disappear.

"How ever that fool was…His no weakling." came the surprisingly serious and cold voice of Kirabi as he stared at his right hand. That resulted in surprised reactions of the Kumo shinobi.

What do you mean Kirabi-sensei?" came the voice of a surprised Omoi as he turned to face his sensei.

Narrowing his eyes as he stared at the corner the blond disappeared Kirabi continued. "During the hand shake he squeezed my hand." "So what sensei?" interrupted Karui as she question why the girly looking boy would be a threat. She was rewarded with a glare from Kirabi that made her shut her mouth.

"He broke it." Said the jinchuriki of the Hachibi.

"Broke it?" question Samui softly as she too stared at her sensei confused.

Sighing the rapper brought his right hand up and watched as both his students and Yugito's eyes widened in horror.

"You mean he…?" questioned Yugito.

The rapper nodded as he brought one more narrowed gaze on the corner. "Yea…the so called weak tree hugger broke my hand." He then turned to stare at his students "He said he would be participating in the exam, so be careful if and when you face him. He is no normal genin."

And Samui in her time of glory said one word that pretty much summed up their current situation. "Not cool."

* * *

Tomorrow roughly at 10 AM we can see Team 7 walking towards the academy. Naruto's hands were stuffed in his pocket as he walk with a calm expression on his face. The raven haired avengers face was twisted in a slight scowl of annoyance and the pinkette was a nervous wreck. Naruto's head snapped towards west as his ears picked up an scream.

A childs scream to be exact. The blond stopped and turned towards its direction much to the confusion of his teammates. "E-excuse me, Leonidas-san where are you going?" enquired the Sakura.

Sending a soft smile their way the blond replied. "I have something to do really quickly. Why don't you go on ahead and I'll catch up okay?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes but nodded and gestured to Sakura to follow him. Taking a short glance at the blond Sakura nodded and hurried up to join her Sasuke-kun.

Turning his attention back at the direction of the scream he continued walking towards it.

Upon reaching his destination the blond saw a Suna genin wearing what appeared to be a black cat outfit with a bundle on his back along with purple markings on his face holding a kid with brown hair and a scarf too big for him by his collar. There was also a blond haired kunoichi with a giant fan on her back standing behind his also wearing a Suno forehead protector.

"Apologize for bumping into me you damned brat!" bellowed the genin wearing the cat outfit. The girl behind him sighed and shook her head while the child in his arms looked at him with a tearful gaze.

"Now, now that is no way to treat a child…especially one as important as the Sandaime's grandson." Came Naruto's voice as he approached the three his usual amused smile tugging on the edges of his lips.

Eyes widening in shock and horror and the color draining from their faces the grandson of the Hokage fell on his butt as he slipped from the numb fingers of the make up wearing boy.

Walking past the shock frozen shinobi Naruto focused his attention on the kunoichi.

"You three are here for the chunin exam's are you not miss?" asked Naruto.

Snapping out of her shock and turning her attention towards him Naruto noted that some of the color on her face returned in what appeared to a pinkish hue on her cheeks.

"H-hai…" replied the dazed blond as she continued staring at the saint's face.

And then his words fully sank in and she blinked confusedly for a second. "Three? What do you mean three?"

Sending her an amused smile the blond pointed towards a tree and simply said "I'm talking about the person hiding in that tree. All three of you have the similar energy so I figured you were together."

Before the blond kunoichi could respond a swirl of sand signified the arrival of a red haired Suna shinobi wearing a giant gourd on his back.

The girls face went even paler then before as she and the other Suna shinobi looked towards the red haired fear marring their faces.

"You're a pathetic disgrace to our village Kankuro…" came the monotone voice of the red haired Suna shinobi as he stared towards the now named Kankuro apathetically.

And to Naruto's slight surprise his already pale face became ghost like as he stuttered trying to find a respond. After a couple of seconds he just hang his head and muttered out

"I-I'm sorry Gaara…I-it will never happen again I promise!" staring at him for a few more seconds Gaara finally turned his attention towards the blond saint.

"I apologize for my idiotic siblings, I am Sabaku no Gaara." He then gestured towards the two other suna shinobi. "These are my siblings Sabaku no Kankuro and Sabaku no Temari. And we are here for the chunin exams."

The blond saint nodded his head and extended his hand towards the red head. For a second a slight expression of confusion crossed his face but it went as fast as it came and he took the offered hand. "I look forward to facing you…Ichibi no jinchuriki-san." whispered Naruto so only he and Gaara could hear.

Shock crossed his face and his eyes widened for a split second, though that quickly passed as it turned into a blood thirsty grin. "You know about mother…? Mother will have your blood Konoha shinobi!" exclaimed Gaara drawing attention of both his siblings as they looked towards the saint and their brother.

Smiling politely Naruto lightly squeezed Gaara's hand lightly and much to his and Gaara's surprise his hand didn't break. There was a sound similar to a crack but not the one of bones breaking the blond saint noticed, but a soft thud diverted his attention towards the ground. There was some sand on the ground much to his confusion before a flicker of comprehension appeared on his face as he remembered Kurama's words.

_Flashback_

_A twelve year old Naruto can be seen walking through a desert as he had an conversation with his tenant. 'Hey Kurama?" asked Naruto. __**"What is it brat?" **__came the demonic voice of the Kyuubi. 'There are eight more Biju right?' the Kyuubi grunted but answered non the less __**"Yes there is, why?" **__'Well could you tell me something about them if you can?' _

"_**Fine! But you better damn listen because I'm not going to repeat myself understand flesh bag?!" **__his answer was a mental nod and the beast continued. __**"Alright, first we have the Ichibi. He's a blood thirsty tanuki (raccoon youkai) made out of sand. Naturally he has complete power over it. Hell even I might have some trouble fighting him in a desert. After him comes the Nibi no Bakeneko ( monster cat). A giant cat made out of blue flames. Then comes the Sanbi no Kyoidagame (giant turtle). A giant armored turtle who's ability's with **__**Suiton (Water Release)**__** are unmatched."**_

'_Okay...any more?" asked the young saint._

"_**That's as much as you'll get out of me for now flesh bag!" **__roared the creature as it cut the link between them._

_A Naruto just stood there with a sweat drop on his head. Shaking his head he continued walking 'Damn...what a tsundere.' _

_Flashback end_

'_Of course...sand manipulation!'_ looking back at Gaara's hand he could see new skin.

'_Maybe some sort of sand armor?'_ mused the saint as he continued looking at the hand before his attention moved back to the red head's face. Gaara's was looking at him at what appeared to be a mixture of shock, surprise and a hint of…fear? And much to the saints amusement the second he let the boy's hand go his stumbled backwards holding his face.

"It was nice meeting you Sabaku-san's. But I must be going if I don't want to miss the exam." stated the saint as he span on his heels and walked away with his hands stuffed in his pocket.

"Who was that guy?" asked Kankuro as he watched the saint get farther and farther away from them.

"Whoever he was It won't matter soon…though he was cute." Said Temari as a small blush married her cheeks.

A small mutter gained their attention as they stared at their brother still clutching his face.

"H-hey Gaara, what's wrong?" asked Kankuro as he watched in what his brother was doing with a confused and worried expression.

"B-be wary of that person…Whoever or whatever he is mother is afraid of him…" spoke the psychotic jinchuriki as he tried to listen to his 'mothers' voice.

The faces of his siblings paled once more as they shared a glance with one another. They wondered what kind of monster that guy was if a Biju was scared of him. Oh, if only they knew.

Ten minutes later we can see the blond part-time shinobi walking through the hallways with his teammates.

"So Leonidas-san, what did you have to do?" asked Sakura as the walked up a staircase leading to the first floor of the bulding.

"Nothing much Haruno-san, I just met with a few people I know." Responded the saint.

"Oh…Well okay." Said Sakura as they stopped to see two or so dozen other genin crowding over the door that had the number 301 on it.

Taking a short glance Naruto can clearly see the number was 201 but remained quiet and slowly walked away and up another staircase.

Walking up to the door with the correct number over it he opened it and was warmly welcomed. Now when I saw warmly I meant he was blasted by KI from all the other competitors in the classroom.

Putting on a polite smile and shrugging off the baby amount of KI he walked to an empty spot near a corner and sat in the lotus formation and began meditating.

Shortly after two member of team 9 walked in and stood near a white haired glasses wearing boy who much to his confusion and surprise smelled like snakes.

Some time later a tired and bruised Sasuke and a nervous and worried Sakura walked in along with the ranting Rock Lee.

They were soon greeted by the other Konoha rookies, Naruto losing interest in the discussion turned them out and focused his attention on sending a pulse of cosmos to sense any familiar energy's.

Gaara and his team was there, along with the Kumo team he met yesterday, but there was also another jinchuriki in the classroom. A mint-green haired girl with amber eyes and a forehead protector of Taki was sitting around her two other teammates.

'_Hey Kuruma?' _asked Naruto.

"_**Yes brat?"**_ came the grumpy response of the Kyuubi to which Naruto figured that he just interrupted the yoko's nap.

'_Who's container is that girl wearing the Taki forehead protector?'_ inquired the blond saint.

"_**Hmm…Judging from the smell of beetles on her I'm sure she's probably Nanabi's."**_

'_Nanabi's? You mean that giant seven winged beetle?' _carefully smelling her Naruto can confirm the faint trace's of beetles and focusing his cosmos he can sense many beetles moving in her body very much like the Aburame clan.

"_**Yes, now leave me alone I want to finish my nap."**_ Spoke the strongest Biju as it cut the connection and went back to sleep.

For a split second his eyebrow twitched in annoyance but he quickly covered it up.

And right there and then his enhanced hearing picked up something that put an amused smile on his face.

"Give me everything you have on this freak called Leonidas!" yelled Inzuka Kiba to the white haired boy from earlier drawing attention from several teams especially one from Kumo.

Holding up his hands in surrender the boy shrugged and picked up a blank card from a deck of card. Putting it on the ground the boy channeled some chakra into it making it spin shortly before a puff of smoke appeared and the boy was holding a card with his portrait on it.

"Let's see...Leonidas from Konoha." They boy paused to scratch his head as his eyes narrowed for a split second, something that Naruto picked up but waved it off.

"That's strange…The only thing I can accesses is his name everything else is top secret that only the Hokage can access." stated the white haired teen which drew surprise from all the teams around them as they snapped their heads to look at the quietly meditating saint in the corner.

This seemed to only fuel Kiba's anger but before he could retort a giant puff of smoke drew everybody's attention towards the teachers desk as a man appeared from it.

"Alright listen up maggots!" boomed the voice of a scarred man wearing a bandana with Konoha's forehead protector on it.

"I will be your proctor for the first part of the chunin exam's! My name is Morino Ibiki!"

Exclaimed the now named Ibiki with a sadistic smirk on his face which made one the weaker genin's almost wet their pants.

'_Well...this should be interesting.'_ Thought the Gold Saint as his amused smile widened.

* * *

**And break!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Hello everybody! I'm sorry for not updating since I was having trouble at school. Anyways welcome to my fifth chapter of The Golden Lion!**

**I don't own either of the manga's/anime. They belong to their owners!**

Chapter Five: The Exams!

Seeing as he had their complete attention, the man placed a large stack of papers on his desk with a loud bang. "Listen up you pieces of shit!" his voice echoing around the classroom the man sent a sharp glare towards the potential chunin's making more then a few gulp and shiver from the large amounts of killing intent that was oozing off him.

"The first part of the exam will be a written one!" reaching into his pocket he fished out a small piece of paper with the number '20' on it. "You will all come here and receive a piece of paper much like this one here! Your spot will be determined depending on the one you receive." There were shouts of protest but they were quickly silenced by Ibiki slamming his palm on the black board behind him.

"SHUT UP!" Ibiki yelled "I don't care what you all think! You all applied for this exam and if you don't like it you can leave whenever you want." To get his point further across he pointed towards the two big oak doors behind them. "While your inside this classroom taking this exam I'm the law here, understand me worms!?" the answer was several fearful nods.

'_Hmm...Judging from the multiple fearful reactions he caused around the room he must be an expert at torture.'_ thought the Saint as he hummed to himself while he observed his competition. _'However...'_ he easily spotted the sand siblings among the crowd, while the two older had several drops of sweat dropping down their faces, the youngest, Gaara was just looking at the proctor with a stoic expression. The only emotion the young Saint could find on him was a giant lust for killing.

A small sweat drop could be seen on the blonds head if one looked carefully enough.

'_Man…And I thought Deathmask was bad...'_

Shaking his head the Saint recomposed him self and continued with his observation. His eyes landed on the only Taki team in the exam. The mint haired girl was somewhat interesting to the blond Saint. However, he was greatly disappointed at the level of strength he felt from her.

A sigh escaped his lips and he shook his head slowly. Standing up he walked up to the main desk and took piece of paper, on which the number '92' was shown. Spotting his seat, he noticed it was between the female sibling of the Sabaku trio and the big breasted kunoichi from Kumo.

* * *

Five minutes in the test, the blond only had one thought running through his mind._ 'Is…is this a joke?' _only years of apocalyptic training prevented the blond from planting his face

on his desk, however that didn't prevent his eyebrows from twitching dangerously.

The blond could hear the fluffball's mad cackles in the confines of his mind as he stared blankly at his complete sheet paper.

The blond figured out that he needed to cheat to pass the test when he took a single glance at the paper. He found person who was already half way on completing his test and taking a page from Saga's book, he focused his cosmos and entered his mind.

He found the answers fairly quick, and completed his test even quicker.

Therefore he was currently trying to figure out what the point of this test was.

These shinobi were strange…well whatever, time for some more meditation.

For the first time in several years Ibiki was at a loss for words. At the beginning of the test he was observing his prey, a sadistic smirk formed on his lips as he noticed that some more weak willed genin were already starting to panic. His eyes then swept over to the left side of the classroom and his expression changed. His smirk was quickly gone and his eyes widened as what he saw.

The blond currently meditating had his full attention, however it wasn't the blond himself, it was the fully completed sheet that left him, the chunnin watching his row and the two blond haired girl's around him completely and utterly dumbfounded. '_What the-!?'_ the sadist asked himself.

He has never seen a genin complete the first test that quickly, and with his eyes closed?

The man wondered how the hell did the kid write, much less understand the questions with his headband over his eyes like that. For a split second he was amazed at the beautiful handwriting before his brain rebooted and he narrowed his eyes at the boy.

Either the boy was a genius on the level or dare he say a higher level than the Yondaime Hokage-_god bless his soul_-himself or the boy somehow cheated without anyone in the room noticing. Both of these claims were ridiculous to the man, even so there was something suspicious about the blond.

Looking up to the clock Ibiki nodded to chunnin proctors and cleared his throat.

"Put your pencils down and turn over your sheet!" yelled out Ibiki.

The reactions were humoring both to him and to the blond Saint. More then half of remaining genin jumped out of their seats, while some others accidentally banged their heads on their desks.

"It is time for the 10th question! So, everybody shut up and listen carefully!" Ibiki truly enjoyed 'playing' with these brats.

He truly did.

The blond Saint halfheartedly listened to the proctor in which he managed to pick up several words like "Genin…pass…" and many more. But, his full attention was to the crimson furball he loves/hates.

'_T-that really happened once?' _asked the blond as his eyes bugged out mentally.

'_**Yep, those were one of the best days of my life, MUHAHAHAHAHA!'**_ cackled the Biju as he finished telling what happened.

For several minutes the Saint stood still, hell he even stopped breathing for a few moments. And in what seemed like an eternity he muttered one word. _'No, way...'_ said Naruto as his voice conveyed several feelings in them, however, the ones that stood out most were fear, amazement, and a small hint of adoration to the demonic being.

And then the sound of glass breaking snapped him out of his daze. Looking towards the origin on the sound he spotted a kunoichi with pineapple shaped hair wearing the leaf forehead protector. She also wore a big black trench coat that unfortunately or fortunately depending on which point of view you looked didn't hide her outfit.

"Yosh, my name is Mitarashi Anko, I will be your proctor for the second part of the exam!" yelled the now named Anko, resulting in many wide eyed and several blank looks being sent her way.

She stuck a pose, much to the dismay/happiness of the competitors "Alright, everybody follow me!"

"You're early…again Anko." Ibiki's deadpanned expression could be clearly seen as he stared at his fellow jonin.

Her grin disappeared and she started scratching the back of her head. "Ah…I forgot." Her response was met with several face plants and one amused chuckle from the blond Saint.

Sighing, Ibiki shook his head and rubbed his temples with his right hand.

Oh and there it was again, the sadistic smirk formed on Anko's lips as she flicked her eyes all over the classroom.

"Not bad for this year Ibiki, I see more than half of them chickened out." Anko praised her superior.

'_Wait, what?'_ the Leo Saint mentally blinked as he sent out a pulse of cosmos. And true to her word a lot of potential chunin were gone, either being caught cheating or they left on their own accord.

Licking her lips she sent a smirk that induced fear, confusion and for some of the guys case arousal. "Well, whatever, when I'm done with they will be wishing they were never born."

Flooding the room with her killing intent she continued, "Now, if everyone will follow me I will guide you to the second part of the exam."

* * *

_*Forest of Death-Konoha-Midday*_

The Forest of Death was surrounded by a giant fence with multiple warning sign's on it. Getting close to it the Golden Saint could sense several huge killing intents inside of the forest. He felt larger-_godlike even-_so he wasn't scared of worried, that however couldn't be said for all the others.

His pink-haired teammate was visibly shaking in fear and nervousness, whilst his other teammate while he hid it pretty good was still somewhat fearful of the unknown area.

Spreading her arms wide the torture expert let out a small laugh and a sadistic smirk, "Welcome to training grounds 44, otherwise known as the Forest of Death!" the kunoichi's voice echoed, and much to her pleasure she was rewarded with several loud gulps and nervous beads of sweat dropping down the faces of the genin there.

Naruto merely raised an eyebrow at the name, he could see how the place got its name but didn't comment on it, however, one brown haired Inuzuka member didn't seem to share the blonds thoughts.

"Ha!" Kiba scoffed, striking a pose and proudly banging on his chest with his right hand, "I don't care what you call it I'm not afraid of anything." The feral boy broadly boasted with a smirk on his face.

Anko narrowed her eyes and licked her lips, digging into her pouch she quickly pulled out a kunai and threw it at the brown haired boy to fast for normal genin to see.

Kiba blinked as he felt a trickle of blood flow out the recently made cut on his cheek.

Before he could do anything, Anko moved and in an instant she was behind him, her right arm restraining his wrists and her left one under his jaw holding it in place as she licked off the blood on his cheek.

Anko gave a small moan as she pressed herself onto Kiba's body, teasing him, "Mmmm…I just love tasting blood, it has such a sweet flavor sometimes." The snake women said.

And as quickly as she came, she was gone. Appearing back to her previous spot she left Kiba bewildered, shocked and more than a little aroused.

"If you still wish to participate, then please head over to one of the chunin assistants and sign a contract stating we are NOT held responsible if you die or get crippled in the forest!" chirped out a happy looking Anko with her usual sadistic shit-eating grin. She gestured to a small stand where one chunnin was waving a stack of papers in his hand.

Team 7 can now be seen standing before a gate with the number 7, which Naruto found really amusing and dumb.

The team received a white scroll with the kanji for 'Heaven' on it, dubbed the Heaven's scroll. The objective is to get a black scroll from an opposing team in the forest, killing was allowed but it wasn't recommended.

That was fine with Naruto, he didn't really want to kill anyone here since, most if not all of them weren't a real threat to him, and he didn't really care about this exam that much in the first place.

His attention was reverted back to the forest as the bell signifying the start of the exam rang.

Nodding to himself the 'leader' of the team Sasuke turned towards his teammates, "Alright here's the plan, I'll be keeping the scroll with me…and you Sakura." He pointed towards the pink haired girl, "Will be supporting me and Leonidas as we-" the Uchiha member stopped in mid sentence as he noticed one detail.

"What is it Sasuke-kun?" his fan asked as she sent him a worried gaze.

Sasuke blinked once, twice, and a third time while also turning on his Sharingan for good measure. "Uh…where is Leonidas?" asked a confused and dumbfounded Sasuke as he stared on the spot Naruto occupied a second ago.

Sakura just follwed his gaze and her eyes widened and she opened her mouth

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAT!?"

* * *

_*Inside the Forest of Death-Midday_*

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAT!?" a loud and familiar voice of Sakura was heard through out the forest, scaring some of the animals there.

The Saint flinched and almost fell off the tree he was currently standing on as his sensitive hearing picked up Sakura's screech. Damn that girl had an annoying voice, and by the looks of it huge lungs as well.

'_How the hell can a girl with a body of a five year old scream like that?'_ sending out pulses of cosmos the blond Saint locating the other teams.

'_Bingo!'_ A small grin tugged at his cheeks as he found one Ame team traveling not far from here.

The unsuspecting Ame team continued jumping through the trees as they looked for any potential victims.

Their leader, a brown haired man with an eyepatch over his left eye and wearing what seemed like the uniform of Ame shinobi along with four closed umbrellas strapped on h is back and a straw hat was busy barking out orders to his teammates.

"Keep your eyes open and your guard up at all time! There is no saying what we might encounter in this blasted forest!" the man barked.

His two teammates nodded to him and they stopped in a small clearing, the two of them landing in crouched position while the man landed in between them standing tall and high.

The man threw them a glare, "Take five, but only five!" his answer came in two groans and silent growls but the man waved them off.

"Greetings…" a boyish voice came from the west side of the clearing, which the three members of the Ame team snapped their heads to.

There approaching them with calm and slow steps was Naruto, and the way he walked and his hair was styled, he looked like a lion ready to jump at its prey. And the silhouette of a giant golden lion behind him didn't help ease their fears at all.

Unknown to the Ame team they were also being watched by two other teams.

"Who are you brat?" the leader of the team asked rudely as he glared at the Saint.

Naruto sent them a pleasant smile, putting his right arm behind his back and his left one over his heart clenched in a fist he bowed to one knee before them.

"I am called Leonidas my good man." he began with a sickly calm voice and a hidden edge behind it that the Ame team wasn't able to catch.

The mans team flicked towards his headband and his expression quickly changed to a scowl that his teammates both mirrored as they spotted the shining metal with a leaf engraved in it.

"Tsk! A tree hugger!" he growled as he and both his underlings reached behind them for their umbrellas.

Naruto's smile quickly changed into a small smirk and he gave mock bow, "Why yes! I am from Konoha. However…" Naruto raised his hand in the air, making the shinobi tense, snapping them he was gone in a burst of speed.

The Ame team's and the ones that where hiding all felt their eyes widen at the show.

One member wearing a gas mask felt a small shift on the hand that was currently holding his umbrella and against better judgment looked up.

His eyes widened in dread as he stared at Saint currently standing on the hilt of his weapon, his left leg was planted on the very tip of it and his right leg was already in motion, which the shinobi realized to late as the reverse kick connected with his chin, snapping his head backwards, sailing to threw the air he crashed into a random tree and skidded down knocked out.

The other two upon hearing the sound of bone being broken, snapped out of their stupor.

The other teammate wearing what appeared to be dark sunglasses channeled his chakra through the umbrella, revealing a medium sized blade and lugged at the Saint still in mid air.

Twisting his body sharply to the right, Naruto evaded the blow and quickly grasped the man's outstretched hand with both his hands. Using his arms he spun on them, and faster then lighting it self brought both his legs forward and delivered a heel kick on the left side of his cheek.

Again, the sound bone being broken was heard as the shinobi went sailing threw the air much like his partner, only this time he crashed face first into the ground, skidding a little bit. A soft thud was heard as Naruto landed

"Midare! Baiu!" their leader screamed as he watched his comrades handled like a pair of academy students by a tree hugger no less! At that thought the Ame shinobi's eyes narrowed as rage took over his mind.

"You will pay for that you blasted tree hugger!" the man gave a sing handsign and threw his umbrellas into the sky.

"Die! Jouro Senbon (Senbon Shower)!" and just like the name implied, a rain shower of senbon was released from the umbrellas upon Naruto.

The silver rain fell upon the ground crushing everything under it and brining upon an enormous cloud of smoke.

Guided by his chakra the umbrellas automatically returned to their holsters on his back.

The man scoffed and sent a sneer into the direction of the dust cloud, "Pft…It seems it really was a fluke you beat my teammates." a smug grin was formed on his lips and he closed his eyes. "I hope you remember that it was this Shigure-sama that sent you to hell tree hugger!" spinning on his heels he began walking towards his downed team.

His body froze and his eyes snapped open as a chuckle echoed trough the clearing. He snapped his head towards the spot the smoke cloud was slowly disappearing.

His eyes bugged out of his head and his jaw fell limply as he took in the sight.

"I-impossible…" Shigure whispered as he felt an imaginable amount of fear at that moment..

And it was in due cause, because in the spot where Naruto was supposedly crushed he stood unharmed with several senbon firmly clenched in his hands.

A loud metallic crap was heard like an echo of a bell as the senbon in Naruto's hands were crushed to a pulp from the sheer pressure of his enormous strength.

A frown was visible on Naruto's face as he looked towards the trembling Shigure.

In a blink of an eye, Naruto was in front of Shigure with his hand outstretched towards his left breast. The man's breath hitched in his throat at the sudden appearance of the blindfolded teen. But, before he could even utter a single word Naruto thrust his hand forward breaking through several muscles, ribs and the heart until the whole bloodied hand was sticking from the back.

And right at the exact moment Naruto pulled his hand out of Shigure's chest blood began spurting from the wound like a fountain and the light faded from his eyes. His corpse fell on the ground with a loud squelch.

Naruto glared at the corpse for a brief moment before he clasped his hands together and bowed. "I truly apologize for this. I would have let you live if you hadn't attacked with the intent to kill." He then gave a short prayer for the Ame shinobi.

Snapping his head upwards Naruto used a short cosmo burst to move several meters away from the body. That was proved to be a smart move as a torrent of sand crashed right on the spot he occupied just a moment ago.

Standing a short distance from Naruto was Sabaku no Gaara. His arms were stretched out and were pointing towards the spot the sand crashed. And with all the sand coiling around him not to mention the psychotic smirk he wore he looked ready to kill.

"Sabaku no Gaara…" the blond stated calmly as he cleaned his fist off with a simple rag he carried on his person. "Is there a reason you attacked me?" Naruto questioned with a risen eyebrow.

"You're blood! For some reason mother is afraid of you, but if I can get your blood mother will be proud with me!" the crazed Ichibi jinchuriki yelled as he swiped his right hand sending several tendrils of sand at the Saint.

Naruto merely tilted his head a little before he disappeared in a show of speed once again.

The tendrils smashed into empty space again kicking up dust.

Several feet away from him Naruto reappeared, standing on a tree branch. His arms folded over his chest Naeuto stared at the Gaara. "I have no time to waste on you. I already have what I came here for."

Turning his back on them, the blond once again snapped his fingers. Only this time he went away with a crack of thunder, leaving a smoking spot on the branch. Several groans diverted Gaara's attention.

Orochimaru of the Sannin was someone you didn't want to mess with. Being on a team along with Jiraiya and Tsunade he made his name a legend. A master of various ninjutsu along with being the owner of the snake contract and the legendary Kusanagi no Ken (Grass Cutter Sword), he was indeed a man no to be messed with.

Which is why, he was currently in the process of beating the tar out of Sasuke Uchiha while the pinkette just stood there a crying wreck.

His eyes were terrifying amber orbs with black slits for pupils, his skin pale and his raven hair long along with the freakishly long tongue really did the man justice for his title as the Hebi Sennin (Snake Sage).

"Truly, you are a genius Sasuke-kun...! The Uchiha blood runs thick in your veins." his words came out a hiss as he licked his lips in delight. He was truly happy to find out that Itachi's little brother was progressing high above his expectations.

Sasuke Uchiha was cursing his bad luck right at this moment. First their teammate went off to do whatever he wanted, then they were attacked by a strange team from Ame and now this freakishly strong guy was toying with him. And not to mention he was barely able to stand from all the pain and killing intent that was flooding around him.

Orochimaru's eyes shined with malice as bone chilling smirk formed on the edges of his lips. Doing a single handsign his teeth sharpened and became snake like fangs. His neck began to extended, and then he twisted it backwards in some sort of preparation.

Sasuke's eyes widened in dread and Sakura firmly fainted from all the killing intent that was oozing from the Sannin. But just before the Snake Sannin could do anything else, a sharp crack of thunder echoed right next to him. Orochimaru just had enough time to turn his head a little to the side before a sharp kick connected with his head resulting in him being sent him flying several feet into the air.

Naruto landed on the spot Orochimaru was previously on, with his left leg still crackling with red thunder.

The shock of his teammate's sudden appearance combined with the pain coming back full throttle, Sasuke didn't have any strength left to stand. But, before he could fall, an arm grabbed his waist and Sasuke only had time to see a hand incased with orange flames before it all went dark.

* * *

Saint Encyclopedia: 1#

Name(s): Uzumaki "Leonidas" Naruto/Leo no Naruto.

Element: Lightning/?.

Cloth: Lion.

Saint Ranking: Gold.

Cosmo Levels: 7th Sense, and likely on par with gods.

Masters: Leo no Aioria and Shaka no Virgo.

Techniques: Lightning Plasma, Lightning Bolt, Lightning Claw, ?, ?.

Ultimate Techniques: ?

Likes: His master(s), Sarutobi, Kiki, The Legendary Bronze Saints, his friends, Athena.

Dislikes: Mars, Hades, hypocrites, disloyal Saints, and those that threaten his friends and Athena.

Bio: An orphan from Konoha. He was found by Leo no Aioria while he was on a mission sent by the Pope. He then went to the Temple in Greece with his new master to begin his training. There he was declared a prodigy and likely heir to the Leo Cloth, much to Aioria's pride and happiness. However that was cut short by one of Athena's greatest rivals and enemies; Hades. Losing his master almost crushed the young Saint but with the help of the Bronze Saints and his best friend Kiki who also lost his master, he managed to pull trough. There he along with Kiki threw themselves into hellish training to live up to their master's legacy's and to become Athena's protectors. He also started calling Seiya nii-san much to the Bronze-turned Gold- Saints delight/embarrassment.


End file.
